MePhone4S
'MePhone4S '''is a minor character on Inanimate Insanity who debuted in Sugar Rush. He became the temporary host of the show in 4Seeing The Future, an episode dedicated to 4S's hostmanship. He has the appearance of MePhone4, but with a red background instead of blue, and owns a pair of sunglasses which appear on his background. Personality MePhone4S can arguably be the most cruel-minded character on the show. His objective is to "terminate" MePhone4, and take his place on the show, as MePhone4 is outdated technology. Once he is host, MePhone4S becomes crude and disregards the rules of the show, making his own rules. He enjoys watching others in pain or sadness, and applaudes when others do evil things. He appears to be very strong, but may have a secret soft side, as he has a ''Hello Kitty wallpaper in his photos. Coverage In Sugar Rush, 4S first appeared hiding behind a bush. Marshmallow had heard him, but decided it was nothing. She and Pickle walked away from the picnic, where 4S flipped his screen to put on sunglasses. He was seen a second time with Cheesy explaining that he is a recommended character. Cheesy explains that 4S needs identification, and directs him towards a bench with other recommended characters. 4S walks away, saying "he'll be back", and sure enough, returns driving in a red car, slamming into Cheesy. He appears a final time at the end of the episode after MePhone4 tells the garbage-eating Apple to go away, telling MePhone4 that he should be the one to "go away", notably putting emphasis on the "4". In 4Seeing The Future, MePhone4S and MePhone4 start off the episode confronting each other. 4S explains that he was just announced, out-dating MePhone4 with his M5 chip and voice recognition technology Siri, meaning that he must "terminate" him. While MePhone4 disagrees, 4S pulls out a plate of cookies, tempting MePhone4 to take one, making 4S punch MePhone4 off screen, and firing a gun. The bullet strikes MePhone4, killing him, making MePhone4S the new host of the show. He directs Elimination Time!, where he disregards the show's rules, and makes his own, as he multiplies Pickle's votes. After realizing he misplaced the cookies, he calls upon Siri to generate cookies on a plate. After the votes are revealed, Pepper ends up being eliminated, and sent to Idiotic Island. As Salt cries in despair, 4S shuts her up, and announces the next challenge to be deadly and hilarious. Pickle expresses his hate towards 4S, making him reveal that Pickle's cookie was poisoned, knocking Pickle unconscious on the spot. OJ yells that 4S killed a member of his alliance, and 4S asks him angrily what he will do about it. For the challenge, 4S breaks up the teams, and says the challenge is to cross a pool of quicksand. When asked why he broke up the teams, he reasons that "friendship is dumb". During the challenge, he applauds Marshmallow for her "evil strategy" of throwing Apple into the quicksand. He yells frequently at contestants to do the challenge, particularly Apple, and also announces who wins immunity. Suddenly, MePhone4 appears again, due to contestants time traveling, and attempts to reclaim his show. The two hosts fight for the show, but MePhone4 ends up defeating 4S, by swiping the screen to a Hello Kitty ''picture, blinding 4S, making MePhone4 throw 4S into the pool of quicksand. In The Snowdown, MePhone4S is not actually in the episode, but he is seen in the Happy New Year picture, faded behind OJ and Salt. In Aquatic Conflict, 4S makes another hidden cameo appearance within a photo in this episode, this time during the world tour slide-show. He can be partially seen hiding behind an Easter Island head. In Crappy Anniversary, 4S makes even more hidden appearances in this episode. He is very briefly partially seen during the elimination when MePhone4 calls Marshmallow's remark "just sad". His faded silhouette is also seen behind a cloud during Taco's cliff dive. In Inanimate Smackdown, 4S solidly appears behind another cloud while Marshmallow cries in agony on Idiotic Island. In The Great Escape, MePhone4S is briefly seen behind the bars of Idiotic Island 2 when the eliminated contestants arrive. His sunglasses also make a split-second appearance on the moon when the contestants are discussing how to get off Idiotic Island. In The Tile Divide, MePhone4S makes his return once again by unexpectedly crashing into OJ from above. He confronts MePhone4, who is shocked that 4S has returned and survived the quicksand pit. MePhone4S starts to explain his return until MePhone4 interrupts him, stating that 4S can't hurt him anyway. 4S starts to say something else but 4 won't let him talk. Siri threatens MePhone for disrespecting her master, but 4S tells her he'll handle the situation himself. MePhone4S threatens MePhone4 that he will kill OJ if he doesn't let him host. 4 is not impressed, but lets 4S co-host anyways. After 4 walks away, 4S mutters under his breath that "his news will have to wait", before following 4 to the elimination area. At elimination, MePhone4S interrupts MePhone4 in mid-sentence, and almost loses his co-hostmanship, until MePhone4S quickly appologizes. The prizes for the elimination were proposed to be lollipops by MePhone4, but 4S disagrees and says the prizes are chainsaws. The two argue for a while, but they agree that the contestants will get one of each. A lollipop and chainsaw are thrown to Taco and Pickle, slicing Taco in half. OJ recieves his prizes next, dodging the chainsaw, but being shattered by the lollipop. 4S announces the final two, Bow and Paper, calling them both annoying. Bow disagrees, and says she's funny and popular, and 4S counters this by saying her popularity got her 211 (actually 239) votes, eliminating her. MePhone4 later explains the challenge, but MePhone4S disapproves and says the challenge is to survive through his deathtrap. 4 decides to let the contestants vote on which challenge they'd rather do, and Taco ends up being the only contestant who wants compete in 4S's challenge. So, they start MePhone4's Tile Terror. 4S yells as the contestants throughout the challenge, later throwing the losers into his deathtrap. 4S happily remarks his stereotypical evil personality leads him to enjoy the deaths, but MePhone4 disagrees and says he is being way too cruel. He takes away MePhone4S's co-hostmanship, and locks him in a cage. Before he is locked away, 4S begins to warn MePhone4 about someone coming. However, he is hit by the Fist Thingy into the cage before he can finish. In The Penultimate Poll, MePhone4S's sunglasses briefly appear inside the voting box when MePhone4 is instructing the eliminated contestants to vote for someone to be eliminated. In Journey Through Memory Lane,he tried to warn MePhone4,when a Mephone suddenly flashed.4S told MePhone4 he tried to warn him and called him a senseless blockhead,then he shoots the MePhone5,then he and Mephone4 were seen on the top of elimination.MePhone4 said to hold one foot,then one foot hit him,then MePhone 5 came and sliced the elimination area,alarming OJ,then went blank,making it a cliffhanger Trivia *Many of MePhone4S's lines are based off of ''The Terminator, or several other Arnold Schwarzenegger movies. See ''List of Cultural References ''for all of MePhone4S's references. *MePhone4S is based off of the iPhone 4S. As he mentions, he has an M5 chip (a spoof of the A5 chip), as well as Siri. **The mentioning of Meeple is a spin-off of Apple. *MePhone4S is the only character who has an episode their name, or in this case, part of their name, in an episode. *MePhone4S has so far made 8 hidden cameos in episodes following his debut. **A deleted scene has revealed that MePhone4S would've had another cameo in Inanimate Smackdown, this time un-faded behind the arena when Paper reverts back to normal after throwing Pickle out of the arena. **Due to his numerous cameos, MePhone4S has become the recurring (non-contestant) character with the most appearances in the show. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Meeple Category:Male Category:Host Category:MePhones Category:Decaused Category:Arms and Legs Category:Deceased